A New Ranger in Town
by scarletcriminal
Summary: A trip to the toy store brings the introduction of a new female toy who claims she's from Buzz's television series. The toys accept her into their group, but relationships soon get tested because of her arrival. Reads better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**The theater is expensive, far, and hard to get to when you can't even drive yet. But we went to see Toy Story 3 and loved it! After discussion, I came up with this. I don't know how great it is, that's for you to decide. So please read and**_** review**_**, fellow TS lovers! **

**Warning: Story contains spoilers for Toy Story 3, you have been warned so don't get upset ;)**

* * *

**A New Ranger in Town**

**Louise Scarlet**

Bonnie burst through her bedroom door holding a large bag. She tossed the bag onto the bed and ran out of the room just as fast as she had run in.

The toys on her bed sprung to life.

"What's in it, Woody?" Jessie asked. The cowboy stood and ran over to the mysterious bag.

"'Toys R Us'? There's a new toy in the house!"

"A new toy?" The toys began to buzz with excitement and anxiousness.

"What's inside?" Dolly questioned.

Each of the toys held their breath as Woody poked his head inside.

"I don't believe it!" He exclaimed.

"What!" The toys cried frantically.

"Looks like Buzz Lightyear's got a new spaceship!"

"Really?" Buzz hopped up and helped Woody pull out the box.

"Galactic Alliance Action Spaceship an official Buzz Lightyear of Star Command toy. Hmm, I guess you're right."

The toys sighed.

"Well, looks like no one new is joining us."

"Yeah. Too bad."

"I guess we know who Bonnie likes best now," Mr. Pricklepants huffed.

"Aw, calm down you overstuffed porcupine," Buttercup said. "She's going to let all of us use it."

"Yaaaaaay!" Bonnie exclaimed. Woody and Buzz shoved the box back into the bag, and the toys hurried back to their places.

The little girl jumped onto the bed holding a new space toy, this one in the figure of a thin girl with long red nylon hair and turquoise skin.

"To infinity and beyo-,"

"Bonnie! Come eat dinner before you play, sweetie!" Her mother's voice called from the other room.

"Aww." Bonnie sighed, placing the doll carefully on the sheets. "Coming!"

When Bonnie had disappeared down the hall, the toys rushed to the new comer's side.

"Hey, give her some space guys." Dolly said.

Everyone watched as the doll slowly became animate.

"Who are you?" Rex inquired. The doll sat up quickly, giving him a salute.

"I am Space Ranger Mira Nova of the Intergalactic Alliance stationed in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector Four."

"Not this again." Hamm groaned. "Hey Lightyear, how about knocking some sense into her?"

"Listen, Ms. Nova, you're not really a-," Buzz stepped closer and looked at the new toy for the first time. He stopped mid-sentence, swallowing and finding himself unable to say anything more.

"Buzz?" Mira tilted her head. "Is that you?"

"Uh…" The spaceman cleared his throat. "Y-yes."

"Buzz Lightyear, I can't believe it!" Mira jumped up and threw her arms around him, causing Buzz to become even more speechless.

"I thought Zurg had you in his evil clutches, but you're okay!"

"Listen, Ms. Nova I-,"

"What's with this 'Ms. Nova'? It's me, Mira!" She gasped. "Zurg _did_ get you, didn't he? Oh, say it isn't so Buzz! He's brainwashed you! I'll kill him!"

"Mira, we're just toys! We're not the real thing!" Buzz thankfully finally found his tongue.

"…What?"

"You're not really a space ranger, you're a toy. A regular toy." Buttercup explained.

"I…don't understand."

"You'll get used to it." Trixie said.

"So, Mira, you must know a lot about the Galactic Alliance, right?" Rex asked.

"That I do, Green Tyrannosaurus."

"Great! You see, I'm stuck on level twenty four of the newest Buzz Lightyear video game and I was wondering if you could help me…"

Woody chuckled.

"Looks like she'll have no problem fitting in," he commented.

"Yeah."

At that moment, Jessie came up beside Buzz and pulled him away from the crowd to talk.

"Um, Buzz, what was with you getting all tongue tied earlier? That isn't like you. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, of course! Jessie, I just got, well…confused for a second; that's all."

"Confused?"

"Right. I um, didn't know what to say. It's hard to explain to a toy that thinks it's real that it's not."

Jessie nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am. Now come on, we'd better get everyone together before Bonnie's done her dinner."

Jessie smiled and took the Space Ranger's hand in her own.

* * *

**I've definitly gotten lazy. I promise to pick up the pace in the next chapter, but encouragment is always helpful ;) (I seriously doubt this'll have a view by tommorow XD) Thanks! ~Louise**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, the coast is clear!" Slinky said, hopping down from the window sill. The toys came to life knowing Bonnie had driven off with her mother for another day at Sunnyside.

Mira sat up slowly.

"This planet sure is strange," she commented. "Yesterday I was tossed into a spaceship with a hedgehog, a strange human-looking alien, and a potato."

Buzz sighed.

"Mira, like I've said before, you aren't really a space ranger."

"They must've brought Buzz's show back," Woody added. "It got canceled when Andy started high school."

Mira wasn't convinced.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain my official Star Command ranger uniform?"

"All the ranger toys have them!" Buzz shouted in frustration. "Look around you, Mira. We're all toys. Mr. Potato Head, Dolly, Woody…plastic, felt, and stuffing!"

Mira frowned, folding her arms.

"Looks like I'll have to prove it with my super powers."

"You have superpowers?" Rex asked excitedly.

"Can you shoot lasers from your eyes?" Trixie was equally as eager to learn what Mira could do.

"Oh, can you fly like Buzz?"

"I can phase through solid objects. It's called ghosting," Mira explained.

Most of the toys were impressed, though Buzz and Woody knew better.

"You can't really do that." Buzz said.

"Oh yeah?" She stuck out her hand and hit Buzz's chest, causing one of his buttons to be pressed.

"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"

Mira's eyes widened.

"I think your suit just talked to me."

Buzz rolled his eyes.

"See? You can't pass through me."

"My ghosting powers just aren't working. There must be a Groundling nearby that's affecting my powers. I'll try reading your mind."

Buzz sighed.

"What am I thinking about?"

Mira scrunched up her face, staring at the spaceman and taking a guess,

"Me."

Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm thinking about you, you're standing in front of me and staring at me!"

"Calm down, Buzz. You're more uptight than usual."

Woody placed a hand on Buzz's shoulder when he looked like he might punch himself.

"Funny, I can't read any of your minds. It must be this strange land. What planet are we on, Buzz?"

"Earth, Mira. We're on Earth and you. are. a. TOY!"

"The spaceman sounds like you, Woodster," Hamm pointed out. Woody chuckled.

Mira ran her fingers through her hair, thinking.

"A toy…?"

Buzz nodded.

"So then…where are the others? XR? Booster?" Buzz began to answer,

"Er, I don't even know-,"

"Bonnie didn't buy them," Woody quickly interrupted.

"Oh. Okay."

Buzz hesitated, but eventually reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Mira?" He questioned.

"Yeah," she replied. "I-I just need to go…think…I guess." She pulled away from his grip and walked over to the window, hopping up and sitting there. Buzz took a step in her direction but was stopped suddenly by Jessie.

"She needs time, Buzz. She's probably a bit confused."

"Yeah. But at least she didn't put on a dress and call herself Mrs. Nesbit." Woody started laughing at his own joke and earned a punch on the arm from the cowgirl standing beside him.

"Woody!" She shouted.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. He and Jessie went to join the other toys and go about their day as usual. But Buzz stayed frozen, staring at the depressed Mira. He glanced back at Jessie who had moved onto playing a card game, and then walked over to the place Mira sat.

"Hey," Buzz said slowly, climbing up to sit next to his fellow space ranger.

"Hi," she replied.

"You know, being a toy isn't that bad. Bonnie's a really sweet girl and she plays with us every day."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence, Buzz coughed and said,

"So what _is_ bothering you, ranger?"

"You don't know me, do you? You don't remember who I am to you or who you are. You don't remember our adventures or our times together."

Buzz couldn't reply.

"You don't even know who Booster and XR are. Or…what we are. Together," she finished quietly.

Buzz was surprised, wondering if he understood what she was implying.

"Er, what was that, again?" Mira chuckled.

"You're too shy to be Buzz.

The spaceman cautiously took Mira's hand in his own. She looked into his eyes as he said,

"Then remind me. Where did we leave off?"

Mira leaned in closer to Buzz, the gap between their faces slowly becoming small and smaller.

"Buzz!" Jessie called. He pulled away from Mira and stood.

"I'm here, Jessie!" He replied. Buzz cast an apologetic glance to Mira and climbed down from the windowsill.

"What are you doin'? Let's play Hungry Hungry Hippos!"

"Sounds…great." He looked over his shoulder as Mira slumped over. The spacewoman sighed.

"I don't need Buzz. He wants to run around with his new cowgirl girlfriend? Then he can." She mumbled and looked down on the group of toys now laughing and cheering over a game. She turned her attention to the cowboy and smiled. "And I think I know a perfect way to make him jealous."

* * *

**A/N: I am taking some creative license on the whole idea of the "television show". The storyline's different than the actual once, mostly since I've never had the chance to _see_ the actual show. Just a warning, that's why it's not _really_ a crossover. Thank you all again! ~Louise**


End file.
